Problem: Grandma baked $96$ cookies and gave them to her grandchildren. One of the grandchildren, Cindy, received $c$ fewer cookies than she would have received had all of the cookies been evenly divided among the $8$ grandchildren. How many cookies did Cindy receive? Write your answer as an expression. cookies
There were $8$ grandchildren with a total of $96$ cookies. $96 \div 8 =12$ If all of the cookies been evenly divided among the $8$ grandchildren, the grandchildren would have received $12$ cookies each. Cindy received $c$ fewer than $12$ cookies, so she received $12-c$ cookies. Cindy received $12-c$ cookies.